1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a system for inter-applet communication within a web browser.
2. Description of the Related Art
Applets are small application programs. Applets often perform various operations in Hypertext Markup Language (HTML) web browsers, such as IBM's Web Explorer, Netscape's Navigator, Sun Microsystem's HotJava Browser, Microsoft's Internet Explorer, etc. Many of these browsers are Java.TM. enabled, which means they can execute applets written in the Java programming language. Typically, Java applets are included with data a user downloads from the Internet using the web browser. An applet executing in the web browser can cause the web browser to perform various operations such as fetching and playing an audio clip, displaying a short message in the status line, displaying moving animation or displaying a different web page. Applets can also run in applet viewers.
However, the prior art does not provide an integrated and uncomplicated approach for inter-applet communication within a web browser.